1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices and, particularly, to an electronic device having a supporting apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device, such as a computer or a server, is secured to a supporting mechanism by a plurality of screws. However, it is time-consuming and often difficult to assemble or disassemble the supporting mechanism from the electronic device.